Robin's Birthday
by Redhead98
Summary: It's Robin's 14th birthday - whats a bro to do? Get out the silly string of course! No slash


Wally had been anticipating, dreading, but still extremely excited for the day for weeks; Robin's Birthday. The little bird was turning 14 the next day, and it was causing Wally a lot of indecision and stress. Rob was his best friend, so a gift should be easy to buy, right?

Wrong. Dead wrong. SO. WRONG. Practically brothers, Wally's gift had to be **the best. **He wasn't gonna have some dimwit outdo him (as in Roy).

The problem is, couldn't Dick buy anything he wants? His guardian is Bruce Wayne; aka, the very definition of money. In times like these, there was only one person to go to: Aunt Iris.

Breakline

Standing on his Aunt's doorstep, Wally began knocking at the door, which quickly escalated to sounding like a woodpecker as he became impatient. But really, it took about 5 seconds for him to become impatient. In his defense, he was a speedster; it wasn't that he was so fast, everyone else was just too slow.

His Aunt opened the door, and with a warm smile said, "Hi Wally, is everything alright?"

"Kinda, not sure, nothing seriously major butIhavenoideaandreallyneedsomehelp!" he exclaimed, blurring his speech together. With an amused look, Iris led him into the living room, sat him down, and went to get snacks.

Sitting down, she starts off by saying, "Now, tell me the problem, but I already have a suspicion as to what it is."

"You do? How?"

"I know of last year's incident."

"... where did you hear about that."

"Alfred.", Aunt Iris simply stated with a smirk.

"Fine. Fact is I want to get Dick something this year that isn't just stuff, but, you know, in a best friend kinda way...means something. And to make up for last year."

Sitting back with a knowing look, Iris replied, "Wally, to do that, there really isn't anything you can buy. It'll have to be something you make, write, a gesture; in essence, not store bought. It can be extremely hard, so don't kill yourself over it. Sometimes simple things mean the most."

Breakline

Sitting in his room at Mount Justice, Wally stared at a blank sheet of paper. He had already bought the gift he would wrap, but that wasn't the special thing he was aiming for. Turns out, he was going to write something.

'Right, I'm gonna write something great, because I'm such an amazing writer' he thought to himself sarcastically, dropping his head to the desk. Havin already hashed over the options, this was all he could really do. He wasn't capable of making anything other than a mess, trouble, or a sandwich, and he couldnt' really do a so called 'gesture' without it getting awkward. So he was stuck writing something and trying to make it work.

'Okay, can't write a letter, thats weird and mushy. Shouldn't just write a few lines, it really doesn't count. Cant do the whole 'I like you because' list thingy, that doesn't work either. Thing to do is STOP OVERTHINKING THIS. Right. I can do this. What about a little something that rhymes? Simple yet makes a person look smart...yeah...'

So he wrote down, 'My brother Rob is a wonderful guy'. Keeping it simple. Next was ' He's smart and funny...'

Breakline

~ Next Day

The next day when Robin arrived at the Cave, he was pretty shocked to say the least. He had every right to be, for as be stepped out of the Zeta tube, he was greeted with an earsplitting chorus of 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' with a 'you little troll' added at the end (courtesy of Artemis), and a vicious attack of silly string; 2 cans from everyone was emptied on him. Once it was all out, even Superboy was laughing. Wally glomped him with a hug and yelled "It was on sale dude!" then laughed even more, leading him to the kitchen with everyone else.

While Robin took 5 minutes and attempted to clean himself up (simultaneously vowing revenge and planning every last bit of it, in good humor though), the rest of the team brought out the cake, gifts, and ice cream, which was being guarded by Artemis with arrows, the pointy ones, as Wally found out a minute later. When Robin emerged from his room and was actually able to see again, he saw the kitchen and living room decked out in balloons, streamers, and a 'Happy birthday' Banner hanging across the flatscreen. It was mutually agreed on to eat and then open gifts, with games, music, and movies following afterwards.

M'gann humorously explained to Robin that after 3 failed attempts at a cake and 4 at icing, everyone agreed to buy a store bought cake, thinking it would be best. Once every last bit of cake, ice cream, and soda was gone, M'gann practically shoved everyone into the living room to open gifts (this was the first birthday she'd every helped someone celebrate on Earth).

First 2 gifts were from Artemis, the first being a Robin Plushie.

"Ha ha, very funny 'Mis" Robin stated with a grin, then proceeded to open the next one.

Robin pulled out a black tshirt with white lettering on the front that simply said, 'Get Traught'.

"Get traught or get dead, right birdie?" Atremis teased, smiling none the less.

"Thanks Artemis, this is awesome." Robin smiled a genuine smile back at her, remembering the Reds attack.

Next presents were from M'gann, who was nervously wringing her hands as he opened her gifts.

"All 4 movies of Pirates of the Carribean, thanks Miss M!" He laughed as he opened her next gift,

"Monopoly! Who wants to find out whos your friend and whos your enemy?" M'gann smiled and gave him a hug, happy that he liked her gifts. Her third present was quite amazing,

"An Astrostar Lamp?" he questioned, slightly confused.

"It projects the night sky onto your walls and ceiling, watch!" she exclaimed excitedly, flipping off all the light and turning the lamp on. The sight was mesmerizing, the entire room was transformed into a brilliant starry night sky.

"Wow, thats incredible !" he said as she turned the lights back on.

Superboy's gifts were the next ones he decided to open, revealing the first one to be a half pound giant gummy bear,

"Whoa, Supey! This is great! Thanks...jealous much, KF?" he laughed, then unwrapped the second one.

"A...gravity ball?"

"It defies gravity, you do it all the time so thought it worked." Superboy simply said, giving a small smile.

"Look at how cool this is!" he exclaimed, immediately in awe of the gravity-defying sphere.

Next up was Aqualad, handing him his first present. Turned out to be a...

"Giant mega sized beach ball, Sweet!" he said. After that, Kaldur carefully handed him a small package, saying to be very careful with it. Unwrapped, it was a beautifully, intricately sculpted figurine of dolphins riding the surf. It looked and felt different from anything he'd ever held before, and turned to Kaldur with questioning eyes for an answer.

"It is a figure made of crystallized water, an ancient art practice in Atlantis; pieces are very rare and valuable, for there are few who know the sorcery, and it takes over a year for a single piece to be made."

"It's amazing Kaldur, Thank you."

Last up was Wally. He grinned at Robin and said,

"Promise these are better than last year, I swear!" Rob grinned back at him, and opened the first gift.

"A Kid Flash bobble head?" he remarked, which made KF start laughing, and eventually everyone else. The next gift was unwrapped, revealing...

"The new version of Just Dance!" Him and Wally high fived, planning to master it within the next week. The last present came with a card, which Robin opened up to read, not expecting to find what he did.

My brother Rob

Is a wonderful guy

He's smart and funny

I cannot deny

He understands

the art of the of persuasion

And is ready to use it

at every occasion

He's one of those guys

that is interesting and unique

With his weird style,

He's one cool geek

When hacking the system

He grins with pride

The motion sensors

Haven't a chance against this guy

Kicking butt

Is his forte

In winning a fight

There is no delay

Endless fun

My little bro creates

Luckily no disasters

Have occurred as of late

My brother Rob

Is a wonderful guy

I love him a lot

I'm not gonna lie

Happy Birthday Bro,

Wally

Robin sat there speechless, not really knowing what to say and not wanting things to get mushy.

"Who knew you could even rhyme?" Robin teased, smiling his thanks across to Wally. Wally grinned back; message received.

"Okay people, last present! Open it it Wonder Boy, cause I'm ready to kick your butts in Monopoly!" Wally shouted, shoving his last present at Robin. It turned out to be a large poster of an extremely detailed, colorfully decorated, vibrant, collage of colors forming an elephant with a orange-yellow background. It was stunning.

"Where did you...?"

"Nevermind where I got it, just hang it somewhere." Wally said with a smirk, and began setting up monopoly.

"So what movie do we watch while playing? I vote for the Bourne Trilogy!" he shouted. More shouts of

"Harry Potter!"

"Star Wars!"

"Catch Me if you Can!"

"Hunger Games!", and

"The Avengers!" rang out, eventually resulting in a speedster being tangled up in a net-releasing arrow, courtesy of a certain archer.


End file.
